List of converts to Christianity
*'10.2 million' Muslim convert to Christianity according to 2015 study *Due primarily to conversion the number of Chinese Christians has increased significantly; from 4 million before 1949 to reaching 67 million todayMIller, 2006. pp. 185-186China accused of trying to 'co-opt and emasculate' Christianity, The Guardian, Tuesday 17 November 2015 *Due primarily to conversion, Christianity has grown in South Korea from 2.0% in 1945Korean Overseas Information Service, A Handbook of Korea (1993) p, 132 to 29.3% in 2010 *Protestantism is growing as a result to conversion in Asia, China on course to become 'world's most Christian nation' within 15 years Miller, 2006. pp. 185-186 Latin America, Muslim world,Believers in Christ from a Muslim Background: A Global Census and Oceania }} The following is a list of notable people who converted to Christianity from a different religion or no religion. This article addresses only past voluntary professions of faith by the individuals listed, and is not intended to address ethnic, cultural, or other considerations such as Marriage. Certain people listed here may be lapsed or former converts, or their current religious identity may be ambiguous, uncertain or disputed. Such cases are noted in their list entries. From major religions *List of converts to Christianity from nontheism *List of converts to Christianity from Buddhism *List of converts to Christianity from Confucianism *List of converts to Christianity from Hinduism *List of converts to Christianity from Islam *List of converts to Christianity from Judaism *List of converts to Christianity from Paganism *List of converts to Christianity from Sikhism Cao Dai * Phan Thị Kim Phúc - subject of a Pulitzer Prize winning photograph by "Nick" Ut,Canadian Christianity.com she now heads a fund for children victims of war.Kim Foundation Manichaeism * St. Augustine of Hippo - was an early Christian theologian and philosopher.http://www.fictionwise.com/eBooks/SaintAugustineeBooks.htm; http://www.ccel.org/ccel/herbermann/cathen02.html?term=St.%20Augustine%20of%20Hippo Rastafarian * Judy Mowatt - Jamaican reggae singer http://www.musicianguide.com/biographies/1608003963/Judy-Mowatt.html * Papa San - Jamaican reggae singer http://194.154.164.100/~westbury@westburymusicltd.co.uk/4artisttrackdb/showarticle.php?id=86 * Bob Marley - Jamaican reggae singer and musician Zoroastrianism *Mar Abba I - Metropolitan bishop and saint of the Assyrian Church of the EastHolweck, F. G. "A Biographical Dictionary of the Saints". St. Louis, Missouri: B. Herder Book Co., 1924. *Shapurji Edalji - probably the first person from South Asia to be made the vicar of an English parish. Yezidism * Zarifa Pashaevna Mgoyan - Russian pop singer, model and actress convert to Eastern Orthodoxy after marriage.http://kurd-art.com/index.php/en/everything-for-you/music/music/188-zara До 2004 года Зара исповедовала езидизм, затем приняла христианство. Satanism * Jason Massey - American murderer * Sean Sellers - American murderer.Clay and Thornton, "Sellers Executed For 3 Murders", The Daily Oklahoman, February 4, 1999. Skepticism * Chip Ingram - American author and pastor of Venture Christian Church. Undetermined * Kim Dae-jung - President of South Korea from 1998 to 2003, and the 2000 Nobel Peace Prize recipient. * Tony Fontane - popular recording artist in the 1940s and 1950sWonderful Words of Life: Hymns in American Protestant History and Theology By Richard J. Mouw, Mark A. Noll (Accessed 14 June 2007) * Wernher von Braun (1912-1977) - German aerospace engineer and space architect considered a "father of rocket science". Von Braun's religious conversion occurred in 1946 after he visited a church in Texas. * René Girard (1923-2015) - philosophical anthropologist"In the winter of 1959 Girard experienced a conversion to Christian faith which had been preceded by a kind of intellectual conversion while he was working on his first book." René Girard:A Biographical Sketch, by James G. Williams * William Onyeabor - Nigerian funk musician. * Barbara Jones - Jamaican singer who after becoming a Christian gave up her secular career and released four Gospel albums.Musical tributes for Barbara Jones * Gloria Gaynor - American singer, best known for her disco era hits, notably "I Will Survive". After what she referred to as a sinful lifestyle, and a search in different faiths, she became a Christian and rejected several things from her former musical career.Gloria Gaynor: Surviving In Christ. 700 Club * Tony Orlando - American producer who reached fame as the lead singer of the group Tony Orlando and Dawn in the early 1970s. Interviewed in the 700 Club, he explained that he became a Christian in 1978, after life struggles.Tony Orlando's Brush With Death, cbn.com; accessed June 23, 2014 * Lou Gramm - lead singer of 80's band Foreigner. He struggled with sex, drugs and rock n'roll, and in 1992, after having completed a stint in a rehab center, he became a born again Christian.Lou Gramm Knows What Love Is After surviving a brain tumour, he released a Christian rock album The Lou Gram Band (2009).Lou Gramm Knows What Love Is (Extended Version) * Lord Kenya - pioneer of Ghanaian Hiplife and multiple award-winning musician who in 2010 became a Christian after visiting a Church where he said he had an experience with the Holy Spirit and a warning of repentance.Lord Kenya | Born AgainLord Kenya - A new manTruly Born Again! Lord Kenya says he cannot stand the smell of weed and alcohol now He changed his life direction and became an evangelist under his real name Abraham Philip Akpor Kojo Kenya.Stations and DJs are not helping my cause - Lord Kenya * Nicko McBrain - drummer of heavy metal band Iron Maiden. * Jin Au-Yeung - Chinese-American hip hop rapper, songwriter and actor. Became a born again Christian in 2008.http://www.allhiphop.com/stories/news/archive/2009/09/03/21923200.aspx * Spencer Chamberlain - lead vocalist of the Christian metalcore band Underoath, was not raised in a religious home.The best interview ever with the lead men of UnderOath Norma Jean As I Lay Dying - Buzznet * Dave Mustaine - former lead guitarist of Metallica and co-founder and lead guitarist of Megadeth. Though raised as a Jehovah Witness, he left religion early in his youth and later practiced satanism and occult practices. In 2002 he became a born-again Christian.Top 10 Rockers Who Found God > 5. Dave Mustaine * Kunle Ajayi - Nigerian saxophonist and veteran of Gospel music in his country. He became a Christian when he was in High School. Later, along with his musical career, he also became a Pastor.NAIJ.comKunle Ajayi speaks on music, rising from poor background. H. Igwe. March, 2016 * Abraham Laboriel - prominent Mexican bassist who has participated in over 5,000 studio albums along with international musicians. He became a Christian and recorded several Gospel albums and he has continued to play along with Christian and secular musicians.Sevilla, María Eugenia. 2016. Abraham Laboriel, el discreto brillante. El Financiero.Toma Tu Lugar Conference (Official Youtube Chanel). Conferencia TOMA TU LUGAR - Reforma 2015 - Entrevista Abraham Laboriel. Sep 15, 2015 * G.E.M. - notable Hong Kong singer who was baptized and became a Christian in 2011.China Christian Daily. "Christian Singer G.E.M. Nominated on the 2016 Forbes 30 Under 30 for Music". Grace Zhi. January 12, 2016 * Vanity - former front woman of Vanity 6 who after becoming a Christian renounced her stage name and music and started to preach in different parts of the U.S.Goblanerías.com. Muere a los 57 años de edad la cantante Vanity. 16 de febrero de 2016. http://globalgrind.com/2016/02/15/denise-vanity-matthews-vanity-6-dead-at-57/ See also *Conversion to Christianity *Lists of former Christians Notes and references Category:Converts to Christianity Converts, to Converts Christianity, to